Coran's Love
by CodeisSherlocked
Summary: Keith and Lance have noticed that Coran is acting different around them both when they are being romantic. They decide to ask him what's wrong and what is revealed is a surprise. Rated T to be safe


Oh, how envious he was of Keith and Lance. Wrapped up in each other's arms, Lance nuzzling Keith's temple with his nose; Keith sat in the blue paladin's lap. A peach toned hand running through brunette locks. It's a very affectionate scene in front of him. He can't take it, he looks away. He isn't against them, of course, he is just so envious. Heartbroken. Lonely. A sad sigh escapes him as he starts tapping the controls. Might as well distract himself.

Keith's smile drops as he notices Coran, he thinks he can't see the sadness. Thinks that no one can see the water build in his eyes that he tries to hide with one of his bright smiles. Well, what he assumes is supposed to be a bright smile. For Coran has never smiled brightly. He smiles, but Keith can see that there's room for a brighter one. Lance leans back and looks at his lover, noticing the lack of attention to him. Seeing the frown tugging at his lips, he starts to grow concerned.

"What's the matter?" He asks quietly. Keith turns his attention back to him and sighs sadly.

"Coran is upset. I've noticed it for a while now, but it seems to be getting worse." He mutters. Lance glances at said man before looking back at Keith. He'd also been noticing the growing aura around Coran lately, especially when he sees himself and Keith being romantic. An aura that gives out sad vibes, yet he smiles. He smiles through it, and that's not right. He never talks about anything, he needs to let this out before the sadness grows into devastation and takes over his emotions. Lance didn't want him to have a breakdown, not Coran. Keith looks towards Coran.

"Coran... Can I ask you something?" Coran turned to Lance, again with that hollow grin, a smile without it's sparkle. His eyes dull and brimming with tears that he'd never let fall.

"Of course my boy, go ahead" Coran was not expecting the question that was asked.

"What's the matter? You seem so upset" Lance said, Keith nodding in agreement. They figured it out. They know he was lying everyday. That everything wasn't okay. He wasn't okay. He cast his gaze to the ground and sighed.

"You are very observant, you two, aren't you?" He states rhetorically before sweeping a hand through his hair and raising his gaze back to the couple. He didn't want them to know, but he needs to talk about it. Only Alfor and the old paladins knew and he can't talk to any of them anymore. He had no comfort and he needed it. He needed a shoulder to cry on, not a pillow to cry into. "I... Please don't tell anyone else about this, okay?"

"Okay, we won't. You can trust us Coran" Keith said with a comforting smile. With a deep breath in, Coran started to speak again.

"It was a long time ago, but it stills hurts just as much as it did back then."

Coran sat back in his chair, looking over the mission plans again with all the paladins. It was another idea for creating peace to the universe, but there were still a few bits that needed thinking about. Alfor sighed exasperatedly.

"I think it's time for a break" he turn in his seat to look at an Altean man with caramel brown hair that reached a length between his ears and shoulders. He was a couple of different things in this castle. He was a waiter/chef, a mechanic, a technician, a mission advisor, he was an all around worker. He was amazing, very intelligent and agile, which was why Alfor had let him join. "Could we get some drinks please Forte?" Forte nodded at the king with a smile, turning to get the drinks. He was in no means treated like a slave. He was a loved member of the team, a very valuable member. He had come here in hopes of a job, suggesting a waiter, chef and the many other things he could do. He was so happy to be onboard the ship with all of his idols, and the boy could cook and make delicious drinks. When Coran couldn't figure something out, guarenteed, Forte would be able to.

Forte was always around Coran. Coran assumed it was because of Forte's position, he was a technician, mechanic, etc. so of course he'd be around the bridge where most of the technology was. Alfor though differently though. Very often, Alfor would nudge and wink at Coran but he'd have no idea why. That is until, Forte shuffled up to him the one day. He was frantically rolling and un-rolling the end of his shirt in his hands, emerald orbs fixated on the ground with one foot rubbing the back of the other as he stopped in front of him. The boy had always been shy, so Coran, again, assumed. He assumed that the boy was just nervous about something, it was just his personality, that's how he was. It was ironic since his name was 'Forte', the music sign for loud. He was very quiet. His assumption changed though when he started talking to Forte.

"You alright Forte? Did you need anything?" The boy blushed bright red suddenly losing any kind of confidence he was harbouring in his small frame. He avoided eye contacting and started playing with the one braid he had in his hair, by his left ear.

"U-um, well... I-it doesn't matter" he quickly turned on his heels and practically ran back off the bridge. He couldn't say what he was feeling, he just couldn't.

After a while, Coran sighed and went to go find the younger man. He wasn't that much younger; only a year. He searched everywhere for him, trying to find him so he could talk things through with him. He eventually checked the hangers, finding him in there. The boy was curled up in a ball against the wall, head pressed against his thighs and arms wrapped around his stomach. The small form was shaking in an obvious attempt to hold back his tears. Forte was known for this. He'd very often get like this when he felt overwhelmed or embarrassed; it often led him into a panic attack. Coran darted forward, deciding on stopping the oncoming hyperventilation. He sat beside the shaking boy and placed a hand on his back firmly. The younger man froze, but didn't look up. Coran frowned and started to rub his back in comforting circles. There was obviously something wrong, but what Only one way to find out.

"What's wrong Forte? I haven't seen you like this since the time you tried to do six things at once and got overwhelmed." Forte lifted his head slowly; his cheeks flushed red. He pulled at his sleeves, tugging at loose bits of cotton before relocating his gaze from the ground to Coran's violet eyes. He loved those eyes, mesmerising purple orbs with laughter lines at the corners. His eyes were always welcoming, they always captured his attention. When he'd get lost in them, he'd feel safe. At this moment, he realised he was staring at Coran and hadn't answered his question. Turning a deep red, he diverted his gaze to the wall in front of him.

"U-um... N-nothing, I'm okay, just... Tired" he was a horrible liar. Coran knew that Forte was amazing at a lot of things, but lying is something he just can't do. Coran gave his 'I know you're lying' look, he knew he'd crack him. Forte is also very easy to break when it comes to something being wrong. He likes the feeling of confiding in someone and someone wanting to help him. He isn't used to it, the poor boy has never really had anyone like that. He had a family, but his parents were hardly ever there. They were highly trained warriors who now have the position of training the new recruits. He also has a brother, an older one who did nothing for him. He always seen Forte as the weaker link in the family, so he'd always say 'man up' or 'just get on with it.' Which is why Forte likes having someone to hold onto. Someone he can go to when he's had a nightmare; when he's upset. Coran had always told him that he could come to him, he's always welcome. As predicted, Forte breaks easily because he wants to get this off his chest and he can. He doesn't have to keep things to himself. "I... I-have-a-crush-on-someone" he mutters, hoping Coran understood him. Of course, he didn't.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He asked. Forte let out a breath. 'Calm down' he told himself 'don't speak so fast.'

"I have a crush on someone, and I'm not sure if they like me back.' Coran's jaw drops, forming a surprised 'O' shape. The younger man had a crush. That's why he's been acting so weird, but who is this crush. Coran can't stop, nor understand, the sudden jealousy that boils in him. Why was he jealous? Oh well, leave that thought for later, focus on Forte.

"Okay, who is this person? If you don't mind me asking" it took a while for him to have a response. Forte just stared at the floor, not sure whether to tell him or not. Coran was slowly giving up on getting a response, he knows it's a personal question and wasn't really expecting him to tell him. "I'll leave you to your thoughts, I'm not good with advice about crushes but... I know that anyone would be lucky to have you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise okay?" He states with a smile. Forte is speechless, giving a curt nod in response.

"O-okay. Thanks Coran" he finally manages to say. Coran nods at him with a small smile before turning to leave. Forte can feel the nerves building up inside of him. He wants to tell Coran how much he loves him, yet he is so afraid of rejection. He needs to tell him. Why not? Just tell him. At least he'll know the answer. What if he likes him back? What if Coran moves on in the future and tells Forte about a "silly crush" he'd had on him, and Forte misses his chance. Suddenly, filled with a new confidence, he shouts. "I love you Coran!" All goes silent. Coran stops, his back to him. All that can heard between them is their breathing. Forte, however, can hear his heart thumping in his ears, losing all of that confidence he had. He hadn't thought of the negative. What is Coran hates him after this? What if they get awkward around each other? Drowned in his thoughts, Forte doesn't see the auburn haired man approach him.

"Forte" he calls out to him. Forte flinches and looks up at the man he has fallen in love with in anxiousness and anticipation. Scared for the answer, but looking forward to knowing one. Coran crouched down beside him, smile growing bigger att the flustered look on Forte's face. "I have had a battle with myself lately over my emotions and thoughts. When you mentioned that you had a crush, I honestly thought it would be anyone else, but me" Forte nods, listening to his speech; his heart still thumping violently in his ears. "I have never been the type to fall in love-but... I must say, I do have feelings towards you of the romantic kind." He doesn't hear his heart in his ears anymore. He doesn't even know if it's still beating. Coran likes him back. It's a shock. His mouth opens and closes, making him resemble a fish which makes Coran let out a chuckle. Forte felt his blush grow darker. Coran, slight hesitantly, leaned forward toward Forte, watching the younger man's blush grow brighter; spreading to his ears. He doesn't protest against this movement, so Coran takes that as the 'okay' to continue. Their breaths startled to mingle, Forte's breathing coming quicker than Coran's. Lips barely touching, Coran's hands on his hips, and suddenly-the alarm blares loudly. Forte, startled, jumps, his body flinching and limbs flailing. By accident, he manages to hit his chin against Coran's nose; resulting in a small yelp from the older. Forte blushes brightly and starts fumbling over his words.

"O-oh quiznak! Sorry Coran!" He apologises frantically. Coran chuckles quietly at him, grabs his hands and gently pulls him to his feet.

"Do not worry Forte, let's get to the bridge and sees what's going on" he replies with a reassuring smile. "We'll try the kiss another time, yeah?" He winks at him. Forte pratically melts with how hot is face gets, it was hard to explain to the paladins why his face was like that when they finally got to the bridge. Although, Alfor seemed to give a knowing smile before going to his lion.

Lance and Keith have big, adoring smiles on their faces at the story. Neither of them had known that Coran had a lover. That doesn't explain the forlorn look he gets when he sees the though.

"So, where is he now?" Lance asks curiously. That's when the sweet, reminiscing, smile Coran has drops to a heartbroken frown.

"It was a few months after..."

The paladins had formed Voltron to defeat another race of aliens. These aliens would not agree to peace, they were bad people and didn't want to negotiate. They were capturing people and destroying planets left, right and centre which could not continue. Therefore, they came to the conclusion that this race needed to be stopped. Coran and Forte were inside the castle, using it's defences to help attack the fleet of ships. They were everywhere. Voltron would take down a few and then double the ships would arrive. It was getting hard to stop them. Not only was the number of ships increasing, so was the size. Whilst Voltron, Coran and Forte were distracted, a small ship came up from behind them, forcefully boarding the ship. It was too late when Coran noticed there was someone behind them. They had already blown the hatch up and entered. They were somewhere in the castle.

"Paladins! We have been boarded! It was a ploy!-" a sharp cry punctuated Coran's sentence. He whirled around to see someone holding Forte by his forehead and waist, pinning his arms down at the same time. Anger flared up inside him. "Let him go!" He demanded. The figure just laughed at the attempt. Coran was seething, ready to attack the man holding his lover captive. Before he could attempt anything, a white light glowed from the man's hand. Forte's pupils contracted and he let out a cut-off scream before his eyes rolled back and he went completely limp. Coran's eyes widened in fear, in fear for his lover's life.

"Oh don't worry, he's still alive" the man smirks. "We need him alive" he states before throwing something Coran's way. Coran dodged it, but it erupted; letting out a thick yellow myst. Coran began coughing violently, the last thing he seen before his eyes slipped shut was the retreating form of the man with his young lover over his shoulder.

The paladins came running into the bridge, slowly realising that they were too late. Alfor ran over to an unconscious Coran and started shouting.

"Coran? Coran, can you hear me!?" He asked frantically. Quickly, he checked for the auburn haired man's pulse and breathing. Slowly, he let out a relieved breath he'd been holding. "I think he's just been knocked out. He's alive."

"Uh, King Alfor?" At the sound of his name, he looked up. Blaytz's sorrowful gaze met his eyes, and the thing he was holding made his breath hitch. Blaytz was holding up a pair of goggles. Not just any pair of goggles, but the ones Forte would always wear on his head. Forte was no where to be found.

"That was the last time I seen him... The day I had planned to propose to him"

Keith tried to hold back a sob, tears in his eyes threatning to fall. Lance didn't even try to hold back his cries, he burst into tears and threw himself at the advisor. Keith followed quickly, wrapping Coran up in a loving embrace.

"I'm so sorry Coran" Lances mutters, they didn't know what else to say. What could they say? Coran shook his head, giving a quiet 'it's okay, it's not your fault' before fully breaking down. He didn't know how much he had needed this. Holding back his emotions for so long, no one else had known about Forte except the old paladins and himself. Not even Allura knew. He needed this though, a shoulder, or two, to cry on, someone to tell things to. He'd been that person for Forte and vice versa. Now, Lance and Keith were here for him. Holding him, rubbing his back, trying so hard to comfort him. He slowly calms down, thanking the two young boys and wiping his eyes.

"We're always here is you need to talk Coran. Everyone is and I'm sure that one day you'll find love again" Keith says reassuringly, giving him a big smile. Coran returns the gesture and thanks them again. He's always known that he's not alone, of course, he just hadn't felt that close to anyone here. He's growing closer though and he's finally smiling more genuinely, there's still room for a brighter one, but it's still becoming more real. He's part of a family again. 


End file.
